


Going Forth with the Fourth Estate

by theleaveswant



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hour
Genre: 1950s, BBC, Cameos, Crossover, Gen, Journalism, Multi, Other, Professionalism, SHIELD, Texts From Last Night, going drinking, slow-reveal crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy scoffs. "Functional, really. Don't you think that's a little ambitious?"</p><p>"You know me: I aim high." Stark offers her a particularly infuriating grin. </p><p>He starts to turn again to leave and Peggy jerks him back by the arm. "We are among journalists!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Forth with the Fourth Estate

**Author's Note:**

> for thatyourefuse
> 
> Inspired by partial TFLN prompt:  
> (314): "Functional." Your standards for how you feel after drinking are so high 
> 
> Dunno exactly where this fits in The Hour continuity but it's after Randall Brown comes in. If Marvel timeline is left un-fudged that puts it ~12 years after the start of Agent Carter.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Peggy hisses. That lobby carries an echo like nobody's business.

Stark gives her fingers, clenched white-knuckled on the sleeve of his overcoat, a reassuring pat. "Relax, Carter. I know how to remain functional."

Peggy scoffs. "Functional, really. Don't you think that's a little ambitious?"

"You know me: I aim high." Stark offers her a particularly infuriating grin.

He starts to turn again to leave and Peggy jerks him back by the arm. "We are among journalists!"

She hadn't realized how American her habitual speech had become in the last few years until she heard it snap back to the schooled refinement she'd strained to perfect as a girl in the middle of the Atlantic on their flight over. Stark of course found this hilarious.

"I'm well aware of where we are." Stark frowns. "I'd have thought you'd be happier to be surrounded by your own kind."

Peggy sputters at him, speechless, and he almost gets away but she hurriedly plants herself in front of him. "Do you actually hear the words that come out of your mouth?"

"Not always, no."

Peggy rolls her eyes. "You know we have an eight o'clock appointment with the head of news."

Stark looks at her like she should know better. "I don't get hangovers, Peggy. I don't give them the chance."

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm afraid of." Her teeth hurt. "We came to the BBC to put to bed the rumour that--"

"Mm. Speaking of putting to bed..." Peggy follows Stark's leer across the lobby to the news programme's blonde producer, whom they'd met earlier that day, crossing efficiently toward the stairs ahead of a short girl with a brilliant red bouffant. "See if you can get her too."

"Excuse me?"

"Rowley. See if she'll come with when Lyon comes over to work for us."

"If Lyon comes over to work for us," Peggy corrects him. "Howard, please don't do anything embarrassing in front of Hector Madden. He's a lot sharper than you're supposed to think."

"Worry not, m'dear. I'll stay for only one drink."

"Thank you," Peggy hedges warily, then growls when he resumes speaking.

"If," Stark pauses and smirks at her, "you come along to chaperone."

"I'm not dressed for it."

Stark eyes her up and down skeptically. Outside the revolving door a Rolls flashes its lights and Madden, standing beside the car looking greatly entertained, pounds his hand on the roof and waves them over. Peggy can just see Madden's wife Marnie in the back seat, stretching her elegant neck and looking bored.

Peggy groans. "All right, one drink. Keep away from photographers and try not to mention the war."

Stark's exultant dance step takes a slapstick turn when Peggy shoves him into a potted plant.


End file.
